


Icing (DAL)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Val misses the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing (DAL)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a hella pun. 
> 
> Valeri's a wolf/husky-mix hybrid. Jordie's a draft horse.

It’s been awhile since he had been on ice. He had almost forgotten the rush that comes from cutting across the ice with a few steps. He missed it.

Valeri caught himself daydreaming again. He couldn’t help it; he really did miss being out on the ice. His tail wagged involuntarily as he thought about gearing up.

He checked his phone. He had a couple of notifications, but nothing too pressing. He decide to get up and maybe go for a jog. He ate a quick snack- a handful of blueberries, half a banana, and a juicebox. He put on his running shoes, changed shoes, and was out in about five minutes.

He thought as he ran. He thought about his home in Russia. He thought about his friends in Dallas. He thought about being back on the ice soon. He ran a little faster.

Valeri soon found himself on a really nice street. He ran past storefronts and smiling people. He tried his best to flash everyone a grin. He ran past a bakery and almost collided with a person holding a pink bakery box. He stumbled but caught himself. He let out a low growl and the stranger whinnied.

“Oh shit. Sorry there bud.” The stranger apologized; but the voice was familiar. Valeri turned around. It was Jordie.

“Hiya Jordie!” Valeri grinned and stuck out his hand.

Jordie took a few startled steps back,but composed himself when he noticed who it was. “Val, you clumsy idiot.” They shook hands and clapped each other on the back.

“What brings you to here Jordie?”

“Whattaya mean?”

“It’s kinda far and outta your way.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess it is.” He shifted nervously. Valeri noticed the box.

“Did you-? Come for cake?”

Jordie grinned and held up the box. “Cupcakes.”

Valeri gave him a look. He sighed and opened the box, revealing the four red velvet cupcakes. Valeri gasped.

“They-they’re beautiful!” His tail wagged with excitement and he whined.

Jordie laughed. “You want one?” Valeri nodded. “Alright then. C’mon there’s a park on the next block. We can eat there.”

They walked the block and found a bench under the shade. Valeri howled happily and wagged his tail with excitement. Jordie handed him a cupcake. They “clinked” them together and started eating.

Jordie downed his in two bites. Valeri licked the icing and wolfed the down the confection. He looked over at Jordie. The latter sighed.

“You’re doing the thing.”

“What thig?”

“The puppy eyes.”

“Oh,” he looked down at his shoes.

Jordie sighed again. He handed Valeri the box with the remaining two cupcakes.

“Here, kid. Take’em.”

Valeri grinned and Jordie patted him on the head as he walked away. Valeri howled out a “Thank you!” and his tail didn’t stop wagging.


End file.
